<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bug by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209144">Love Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to be sure I wouldn’t miss your special Valentine’s Day dinner.  But I wasn’t expecting… this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Happy Verse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (valentine's day)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, my god,” said Jane, stopping short in the apartment doorway.  “What is all this?”</p>
<p>There were roses everywhere, of every color, in vases of all shapes and sizes, covering the coffee table, the TV stand, spilling to the floor.</p>
<p>“Jane, you are early!”  Thor came through from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.  “Darcy was sure you would not leave your lab for half an hour, at least.”</p>
<p>She smiled.  “I wanted to be sure I wouldn’t miss your special Valentine’s Day dinner.  But I wasn’t expecting… this.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” said Thor.  “Perhaps there were too many?  Bruce assured me that roses were traditional for this Midgardian celebration, but there were so many colors, I could not decide which you would like best.”</p>
<p>“They’re all beautiful,” Jane laughed.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I am almost finished cooking,” he said, “but you still have enough time for a shower, if you wish.”</p>
<p>Jane rose on her toes to kiss him.  “You are the <i>best</i>,” she said, fervently.  “And I only got you a silly card.”</p>
<p>“It was most amusing,” Thor assured her.  “And Natasha assures me that this day is meant for a man to show appreciation for his lady, should he be lucky enough for one to choose him.  So I am honoring the tradition by ‘spoiling’ you.”</p>
<p>“Are you ever,” she agreed, and kissed him again.  “I’ll be quick.”</p>
<p>Thor leaned in for a kiss of his own.  “There is also another gift – something for you to wear, if you approve.  I’ve left it on our bed.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” said Jane, grinning.  “I’ll be <i>real</i> quick.”</p>
<p>She kissed him one more time, then headed for their bedroom.  Jane had already half-shrugged out of her flannel shirt when she stopped short again, this time with a laugh.  There was a new pair of pajamas on the bed, red-and-pink heart patterned bottoms and a t-shirt with a ladybug and the caption ‘<i>love bug</i>’.</p>
<p>“Thor, I love you!” she called back toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>“And I you, dearest Jane!” he called back.</p>
<p>Still laughing, she grabbed the pajamas and went to take a very, very fast shower.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>